1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller that controls a controlled apparatus, and, more particularly to a remote controller that automatically switches a communication system according to a situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an infrared light receiving unit is provided in a controlled apparatus such as a television receiver and an infrared light emitting unit is provided in a remote controller. Remote control for the controlled apparatus is performed by operating the infrared light emitting unit while pointing the infrared light emitting unit toward the infrared light receiving unit. Such infrared communication (hereinafter referred to as IR (Infrared) communication as appropriate) is less easily interfered with other communication. On the other hand, the infrared light receiving unit may not be able to receive a control signal when there is an obstacle.
Therefore, there are currently an increasing number of electronic apparatuses having a radio communication (hereinafter referred to as RF (Radio Frequency) communication as appropriate) instead of the IR communication function. Unlike the IR communication, since the RF communication does not have directivity, it is possible to transmit a remote operation signal irrespective of presence or absence of an obstacle and the direction of a communication unit. Therefore, it is possible to improve operability for a user by, for example, providing RF communication units in the controlled apparatus and the remote controller.
Further, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-110369, a controlled apparatus and a remote controller have both an IR communication function and an RF communication function to switch and use IR communication and RF communication.
In JP-A-2002-110369, the remote controller can operate plural lighting apparatuses. When the plural lighting apparatuses are operated at a time, the remote controller is held in a holder, whereby a control signal is transmitted by an RF signal having wide directivity. When a specific lighting apparatus is operated, the remote controller is removed from the holder, whereby a control signal is transmitted by an IR signal.